Family Bonds Strengthen Over Time
by prosfan
Summary: Little Sam is grown up, and he and James spend a weekend with Robbie. Sequel to "The Blurred Line Between Family and Friends"
1. Chapter 1

_So, here's another one about James, Sam and Robbie. Sam is all grown up. The word 'family' has been in all the other titles, and I couldn't let this one be an exception. However, since I'm not really sure whether this will have a proper plot, or just sort of roll along, the title for this one probably won't make much sense. I hope no one is expecting it to tie in at any point, because I honestly have no idea where this is going , now I've instilled confidence :P, I hope you enjoy...yet another story._

* * *

James blinks as the shrill ring of his land line wakes him from his doze. Reaching clumsily over, he sighs. _Half past four in the afternoon, and I've been asleep again?_ He was going to have to have a word with his doctor about the painkillers they'd put him on. He picks the phone up, and answers, trying to disguise the sleepiness in his voice.

"James Hathaway"

"Jim? Its Robbie."

"Robbie." James straightens up a little in the seat. "Are you alright?"

"What? James, I'm fine..." James doesn't quite catch the mutter but he fancies that Robbie is grumbling about people thinking he's ill when ever he phones them up. "Were you asleep lad?" James smiles. It always amuses him that Robbie still calls him 'lad', even now that he's fifty nine.

"No...no." He says half-heartedly and knows that Robbie hasn't believed him. "Did you phone for anything in particular?"

"Eh? Oh yeah. Is Sam about?"

"No, He's still at work. He'll be back in about an hour though, if you want to call back?"

"Nah, its nothing urgent. I just wanted to ask Sam if he knew how much a decent price is for someone to waterproof me shed roof."

James smiled. Sam had got himself a job after his a-levels, working in a builders yard while he was waiting to be accepted into the Fire Service. "I'll give him a text, get him to find out before he leaves. He'll call you later probably."

"Cheers James, how are you by the way? Sleeping alright?" Robbie asks him that every time they speak, despite the fact that he's only had one bad nightmare this year and its April already. Granted, that nightmare had been horrific, but still.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping fine, everything is good actually. How about you?"

"Mustn't grumble. We'll have to meet up soon kidda, its been too long."

"Definitely" It has been a fair amount of time, they haven't seen each other for about 4 months, although they've phoned each other often.

"Alright lad, I'll let you go then. Tell Sam there's no rush for the information." James says his goodbyes and hangs up, before sending a text to his son.

_- Could you find out how much it'll cost to waterproof Uncle Robbie's shed roof?_

_- Materials? Or Materials and Labour?_

_- Er...both? Can't see him being able to do it himself really._

_- Nah,wouldn't put it past him to try though. I'll find out Dad. See you in a bit._

_- Cheers Sam. Text when you leave, I'll stick the kettle on._

Of course, Sam had learnt a good while ago, that Robbie wasn't really his uncle, but he'd insisted he was family and so had carried on using the form of address. James knew how much that had meant to Robbie when twelve year old Sam had proclaimed 'Don't need to be blood related, you'll always be Uncle Robbie'. He was shaken from his thoughts by the text alert on his phone.

_- On the way Dad...Tea please?_

James smiles and gets up to put the kettle on. He winces as he limps around the newly sorted out kitchen. He's between jobs at the moment, mostly because he can't get anyone to hire him. And as such, the house keeps getting spontaneously cleaned and rearranged, much to Sam's amusement. He's just bringing the tea through when Sam comes through the door.

"Tea's in the front room mate." James shouts and he hears his son sigh in contentment as he pulls off his work boots.

"Cheers Dad."

"Tough day?"

"Not really," Sam says as he walks into the room. "I was just doing a lot of work in the yard and its been raining."

"Well, warm up with that cuppa then. Did you find out about the shed roof?" Sam sinks onto the sofa and cups his hands around the mug of tea happily.

"Yeah. Its gonna cost a fair amount Dad. One roll of the waterproof felt is twenty four quid, and if I remember Uncle Robbie's shed right, he'll need...er five rolls, since they have to over lap so that's gonna be nearly one hundred and twenty five pounds, plus about eighty quid labour costs to get someone in."

"That's nearly two hundred and ten pounds!" James said, incredulously.

"Yeah, proper expensive. I was thinking about it though Dad, I reckon I can cut it down to eighty odd pounds."

"How are you planning to do that mate?" Sam smiled, and tapped the side of his nose.

"That's for me to know, and you and Unc to find out." Sam reached for the home phone and started to dial his honorary uncle's number. "What's for dinner Dad?"

"Nothing unless you cook it, you cheeky sod," James grinned, swatting at his sons head as he limped into the kitchen. As he got to the door he relented. "Lasagne." Sam smiled, the smile morphing into mild concern as James turned around. His Dad was the worst for following doctor's instructions.

"Dad...shouldn't you be using the-

"-It'll get in the way."

"But the docs said-"

"-Phone your Uncle, Sam." Sam sighed, _stubborn bugger_, he thought fondly.

.

"Hiya Uncle Robbie, its Sam."

"Hello lad, how are you doing?"

"I'm great Unc, Dad said you wanted to know how much it costs to waterproof your shed?"

"Yeah, the bloody thing was leaking like a sieve during that last shower. Thought I should get it sorted while we're having nice weather."

"Good plan. Its gonna be expensive though Uncle Rob. My boss said it would be nearly one hundred and twenty five pounds for the materials, and another eighty for the labour."

"Bloody hell! I want to waterproof it, not rent in it."

"I know Unc. But I can get the materials for you, I get a thirty percent discount, so it'll only be about eighty quid all in all."

"That would be great Sam. But what about the labour costs?"

"Well, yes. I happen to know of a young man that will happily do the work for no more than regular tea and sandwiches." James comes back in the room at this point and smiles softly. His son is quick to help out anyone he can, and when that anyone is Robbie Lewis, he's even quicker.

"Ah Sam lad, I'm not having you do all that work for nothing."

"Its fine Uncle Robbie, honestly. I'll be happy enough with payment in sandwiches and tea. And maybe a few beers?" He adds on cheekily.

"Well, if you won't accept payment, then how about you and your Dad come and stay for the weekend? Its been a while since I've seen you both." James nods, having heard the conversation.

"Sounds good Uncle Robbie. I've got next Friday off so that works out fine, if its ok with you?"

"Aye lad, that's fine. Let me speak to your Dad eh? Thank you Sam."

"No problem Unc," Sam says as he hands the phone over to James. He winks at his father, "See, told you I could cut it down." James rolls his eyes at him, and continues speaking to Robbie, finalising their plans to meet up.

.

Later that night, James is lying in bed, massaging his knee gently. The blasted thing is being a pain, literally, and he can't have another painkiller until the morning. While his nightmares are mostly sorted (he has about the same amount, at the same intensity, as anyone else does nowadays) his knee is still a big problem. The soft knee brace helps, but he's not supposed to wear it in bed, and he gets a telling off from Sam if he tries.

He's looking forward to seeing Robbie though. Even at eighty five, his former boss hasn't changed much. Sure he looks older, and moves slower, but then so does James these days.

It'll be nice to spend some times with his son and his friend, and he's grateful as possible for the opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie smiles as he sticks the beers in the fridge. Of course, he does his food shopping online these days, uses the delivery service that Tesco's is so keen to advertise. It'd been James that had brought the service to his attention after having discovered it himself, when he dislocated his knee for a second time ten years back.

Glancing at the clock, he sees that its three pm, he's got about an hour until James and Sam are supposed to get here.

He went to his kitchen and checked for the third time, that he had everything he needed. He'd decided to cook pasta-bake. Mainly because it was easy, and wouldn't take to long. James had told him that Sam had planned to meet some friends at a pub that evening. Robbie had to admit that he couldn't quite get his head around the fact that Sam was old enough to go to pubs and drink. He still seems like he should be ten and running around the garden like he did on the occasions that Robbie had looked after him. But James had assured Robbie that Sam was a responsible drinker. He has been drunk before (which James had described to Robbie, chuckling the whole time), but the boy is mostly very responsible.

.

An hour later, he hears a car pull up, and goes to the window. Sure enough, Sam unfolds himself from the driver seat. The boy is tall now, Robbie wouldn't be surprised if he was the same height as James. Sam walks around the car, opening the door and holding his hand out for James to grab on to. Robbie takes that as his cue to stick the kettle on.

No sooner has he poured the water into the cups, when his doorbell rings. He makes his slow way to the door, and opens it, smiling warmly. Sam is standing on the threshold, and the tall, twenty year immediately gives him a hug. Robbie returns it warmly.

"Hi Uncle Robbie, how are you?"

"I'm grand Sam, come on in, kettles on."

"Cheers Uncle Robbie. Let me just get the bags" Robbie should have guessed that Sam wasn't going to leave his father to deal with they luggage. As Sam goes back to the car, James appears behind him. Robbie does a double take. Hathaway is standing on his doorstep, leaning heavily on a walking stick.

"Jim?"

"I know, I know. Makes me look like an old man."

"No, its not that James, I just hadn't realised that it'd got that bad."

"It hasn't," James mutters defensively. "The doctors just thought it'd make things easier." Robbie raises a sceptical eyebrow. Hathaway doesn't sound particularly convincing, and Robbie can imagine how he'd reacted to being told he needed to use a walking stick.

"Oh come here lad," Robbie says, and James grins as he returns Robbie's embrace. Sam comes up behind Robbie and the oldest of the three men turns into the house. "Come on in both of you."

James follows Robbie into the kitchen, and Robbie can easily see that James' knee has got worse from the way he's limping. It doesn't seem to be bothering him much, so Robbie assumes that he's on a fair dose of painkillers, but he's gripping the stick tightly, and its clear that the stick providing much needed support.

"Pass us the milk Jim." Hathaway smiles and opens the fridge, hands it over. "So when are you supposed to be using that stick then?"

"Whenever I feel-" Before he gets to finish, Sam pops his head around the doorway.

"Don't listen to him Unc. He's supposed to use it when ever he walks. Not that he does." Sam looks at his dad with exasperated fondness. "I put your bag upstairs Dad...I hope that's ok Uncle Robbie."

"Course it is kidda. I'm only sorry I've only got the one spare room. That sofa folds out though, Eddie sleeps there when he comes down with Lyn."

"No problem Unc, I can handle a sofa. Is it alright if I use the shower before dinner?"

"Be my guest lad, you don't have to ask." Sam smiles and leaves the room, and James nods after him.

"He'll come back down covered in aftershave, mark my words."

"Oh aye?"

"He's going out to the pub later with some old school friends and Holly."

"Holly?"

"His girlfriend." James grins at Lewis' shocked expression. "I know. I often forget that he's twenty now as well. I keep wanting to give him 'the talk'."

"I cannot imagine you giving anyone 'the talk'."

"Yeah, well," James shrugs, smirking. "I have the horrible feeling that he'd end up teaching me some stuff." Robbie chuckles and hands James a cup of tea.

"Sam's is ready for him when he's done in the shower." Robbie takes the tea towel off of the dish that's been sitting on the worktop and puts it in the oven. James tilts his head.

"You _are_ prepared Robbie." Robbie is half expecting a 'sir' at the end of that sentence, James sounds exactly like he had when he'd been Robbie's sergeant. Just the right subtle hint of gentle mockery.

"Get away with ye lad."

.

An hour later, the three of them are sat around Robbie's table, tucking into pasta-bake.

"This is 'ovely Unc' R'bbie." Sam says, around a mouthful of pasta and cheese.

"Sam!" James said, "You could have waited till you'd finished the mouthful."

"Sorry."

"Nice of you to say so anyway lad. If I'm honest with you, it came out of a jar."

"Don't matter." Robbie smiled. Even if James hadn't been able to it when the lad was a youngster, he's raised Sam well. Watching James, he thinks that the fifty-nine year old has finally come to accept that after the loss of his wife, he did a good job looking after his son. He hopes James has anyway, it pains him to think that James still doubts his abilities as a father.

"What time are you out Sam?" Sam looks over at his father and checks his watch.

"About seven. I told Holly to meet me at the end of the road, and then we'd walk to the pub"

"Local one kidda?"

"Yeah Unc, not too far away. Where we used to go before everyone went off their separate ways." James looks concerned for a few seconds.

"Who's going to be there Sam?"

"Er..Me and Hol. Jess, Ahmed and Billy."

"You watch Billy eh mate?"

"Da-aad."

"I know he's your mate Sam, but that boy has a magic way of getting himself into trouble."

"He's calmed down a lot now, last time you saw him he was only sixteen."

"I remember, he set fire to the bin at the end of our road."

"That was four years ago Dad." James sighed.

"I'm not having a go mate, I like Billy, he's always been a good friend to you, and I get that. Just you remember, the fire brigade have your application, and if you're locked up with him, that's all gone out the window."

"Yeah I know Dad. I'll stay out of anything."

"Good man. You better think about getting ready." Robbie suddenly realises that Sam is meeting his girlfriend on the corner.

"You know you can text your lass and ask if she wants to meet you here. Unless, you don't want your uncle to meet her?" He says with a little knowing smirk.

"Its not that Uncle Robbie, I just didn't want to take liberties, inviting people to your house."

"Daft lad, its fine." Sam answer him with a smile and proceeds to text his girlfriend

.

Half an our later and Sam's phone goes off.

"Hol? Where are you?"

"Big tree? Yeah its a couple of doors down." The doorbell rings and Sam smiles. "Yep, that was the right one. Hang on a minute." He gets up quickly and goes to answer the door. There's a small pause and Robbie and James smirk knowingly at each other. Unless they are very much mistaken, the two young people are greeting each other in a much more physical way than 'hello'.

A minute later, and Sam leads his girlfriend into the room.

"Hello Holly. How are you?" James says smiling, and Robbie can see that the three of them get on well.

"Very well Mr Hathaway thank you."

"Mr Hathaway? What happened to James eh?" Holly has called him 'James' for the last few months, he can only guess that she feels she needs to be formal in front of Robbie, not knowing him.

"Dad!" Sam scowls grumpily and James holds up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Holly." Robbie sees the way that Sam puts a hand on her back in support and he smiles, the two of them do seem very close.

"This is my Uncle Robbie. Uncle Robbie, this is Holly."

"Hello Holly, lovely to meet you."

"Thank you, you too." Sam looks at his watch, and then looks up apologetically at the room in general.

"We better be going. You ready Hol?" She nods and they leave, complete with Robbie's spare key and a promise to be careful and to phone if they need any help.

.

Robbie smiles as the door clangs shut.

"She seems like a lovely girl."

"She is. Sam is a bloody lucky lad. He's known her since he started A-levels, about four years, although they've only been dating a few months. But they are smitten with each other."

"I'm glad for them both." He shifts in his seat. "I think another cuppa is in order."

"Let me."

"You're a guest James." Hathaway snorts.

"Leave off Robbie, since when? You made us dinner, let me make the tea." Robbie resigns himself to losing this battle as James levers himself up off the sofa and limps into the kitchen.

When James comes back in, he's carrying both the cups of tea, and is definitely not using his stick. Robbie mentally tuts; he can guess how much Sam has to badger him about this. James interrupts his thoughts.

"Before you start on me, I only have two hands, and I can't be arsed with two trips."

"James, if the docs have said you should be using it, then you should mate."

"I hear this at least twice a week off my son Robbie."

"He's got a point lad." James breathes in deeply, and immediately, Robbie can see that there's an issue there.

"I know he has. I just don't want..."

"Its not that much of a problem James. And it doesn't make you look like an old man. Your face does that all by itself."

"Ouch, Pot and kettle spring to mind." They grin at each other.

"Its not that. Its not even that I have to use it. Its that I don't like him worrying about me."

"He's always going to worry James, you're his father. Just like you'll always worry about him." James rubs the back of his head and adjusts his position to sit more comfortably.

"Yeah but he's young. He should be out having fun and exploring and doing what ever he wants...within reason. He shouldn't be making sure he's free to give me a lift places, or helping me up the stairs." Robbie raises an eyebrow at that last bit, and James hurriedly explains. "Not all the time, just on particularly bad days. Its honestly not all that often." Robbie isn't sure that he's quite convinced about that, but he lets it slide.

"He loves you Jim. He cares about you and he wants to help out however he can."

"I know he does, and I'm very grateful for it. I'm forever thankful that we have such a good relationship and we get on so well. But I don't want him to look back in twenty years and regret spending so much time helping me."

"He's not that kind of boy James." Robbie says, thinking that what he should really do, is give James a hug. "He knows what he's about, he helps you because he wants to James, and if you try and make him stop, by making him feel like you don't appreciate it, it'll just make him upset."

"I wouldn't try to make him feel bad, I just wish there wasn't any sodding reason for him to feel the need to help me in the first place."

"Surely the doctors have something they can do? Surgery or the like?" James frowns and looks away.

"James?"

"They offered me knee replacement surgery"

"But?"

"But, I'd be in hospital for six to ten days and I'd probably need more help than normal for about a month."

"Sam wouldn't mind" If James really thinks that Sam will be angry about having to help him out after an operation that would probably save James a lot of pain, he will actually get up and smack the ex-cop around the head.

"I know he wouldn't. But he's about to have an assessment for the fire service, providing he is accepted. And the last thing he needs while preparing for that, is to be worrying about helping his old dad get out of bed." James looks up defiantly at Robbie. "See, I haven't ruled it out, I'm just putting it off."

"Alright kidda, alright. I get it."

.

They continue talking and reminiscing for the next few hours, with a break or two for tea, and toast, when Robbie decided he was still hungry. At about half ten, James takes his painkiller, and then warns Robbie that he'll probably be asleep in the next half hour. He dislikes the things a lot, especially that they make him sleepy. One of the only saving graces is that they don't act like sleeping pills, so he's at least alert in the morning. That and the fact that with a cup of coffee, he can stave off the grogginess during the day time doses. He says good night to Robbie and heads up to the spare room to get to sleep before he hasn't got any choice.

.

Sam lets himself into Robbie's house as quietly as he can. Even though there is a soft glow from the hall, Sam isn't sure if his father and uncle have gone to bed, and he doesn't want to disturb them. Its nearly one am after all.

He turns on a lamp in the living room, and smiles as he sees that the sofa bed has been pulled out and a duvet and pillow have been laid on it. Sitting on the sofa bed, he also sees that Robbie has left a plate of sandwiches out for him.

_Sam,  
Didn't know whether you were going to eat on the way home. Here are some sandwiches in case you're peckish. If you'd rather, you could heat up the leftover pasta-bake.  
Uncle Robbie._

Sam smiles softly at the caring his uncle showed for him. He tucks into the sandwiches, and then quietly goes into the kitchen to draw himself a glass of water. While he is standing there, he hears footsteps and turns to see Robbie in the doorway.

"Thank you for the sandwiches Unc. I was starving."

"That's fine lad."

"Uncle Robbie, you weren't waiting up for me were you? I'd have come back earlier if-"

"-Don't worry lad, I couldn't sleep. Just wanted to see you'd got in safe. Anyway, I'll leave you to get sorted. Na'night bonny lad." Sam smiles softly at the address, he has vague memories of his uncle calling him that when he was a little boy.

"Na'night Unc."

.

Ten minutes later, Sam heads up to the toilet. As he walks past the spare room, he can hear a rustling sound. He pokes his head around the door frame and sighs as he sees James shifting restlessly in bed. It doesn't look like a serious nightmare, Sam has learnt to recognise them. But that isn't to say that it won't develop. He pads over to the bed and gently shakes James.

"Dad...Dad wake up." It doesn't take very long, and James' eyes fly open, as he comes alert.

"Sam?"

"Are you alright Dad? You were having a dream." James smiles softly, and Sam knows that he was ok.

"I'm fine. It wasn't a bad one, just your run of the mill bad dream Sam, can't even remember it now."

"Sure?"

"Sure." James nods, covering Sam's hand with his own, where its resting on his chest. "I'm fine mate."

"Good." James glances at his watch.

"How long have you been back?"

"About half an hour. I walked Holly home first." James nods, he didn't expect anything less from Sam, he'd have been surprised if the young man hadn't done so. "Uncle Robbie made sandwiches for me." James smiles again. Another thing that doesn't surprise him.

"How was your night mate?"

"It was...good."

"Sa-am."

"Billy got into a fight. Before you say anything, I made one attempt to break it up and then stood back. Ahmed managed to calm him down."

"That Billy, sometimes I wonder about him."

"I know...its alright though, he and his opponent were chatting pretty amicably about football when we left." James rolls his eyes and Sam grins.

"You sure you're ok Dad? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine Sam, honest. Go on, get yourself off to bed mate."

"Alright. Night Dad.

"Night son." James watches his son leave the room, and he's swamped with affection for the young man. He wishes Chrissy was able to see the fine young man that their son had grown into, for there is no doubt that Sam has done exactly that.

With that contented thought, he settles back down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_And so, there is a return of the angst, I apologise. I also apologise for how long this took me to update, I had a bit of a block. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Robbie walks downstairs as quietly as he can, intent on making a cup of a tea. He peaks around the door and stifles a chuckle. Sam is spark out on the sofa, head tipped back and limbs lying in all directions. Robbie is amazed that he ever managed to fall asleep like that, but there he is. Shaking his head with a grin, he puts the kettle on.

As he is pouring the water, he hears a succession of thumps. They are coming from upstairs, so Robbie surmises that Sam is still asleep. Sure enough, the unmistakable thud of a walking stick sounds down the stairs and Robbie can recognise the rhythm of a limping gait.

He grabs another mug from the cupboard and pours James a cup of tea as the younger man walks into the room. It doesn't go unnoticed that James is holding a box of painkillers in the hand that isn't wrapped around the handle of his walking stick. Robbie knows better than to let on that he's noticed. James is smiling though, and it doesn't take long for Robbie to know why.

"That boy of mine, he could fall asleep anywhere."

"Not something he inherited from his father."

"No." James looks thoughtful for a few moments. "No, I'm glad he's been spared what I dealt with."

"Yeah, you had a rough time of it lad." Robbie hands James the cup of tea. "You're alright now though aren't you?" James rolls his eyes.

"You always ask me this Robbie."

"I know James. But...you _would _tell me wouldn't you? If it started again?"

"I'm not sure Chronic nightmares exactly relapse Robbie..."

"Well I dunno. But if you started getting them bad again, you'd come to me for help wouldn't you?"

"I've had one properly bad dream this year. I have as many normal nightmares as anyone else, I'm fine." He pauses, to take a sip of tea. "But I promise, if it ever gets worse, I'll come to you Robbie." The older man smiles and squeezes James shoulder.

"Good." James smirks.

"It wouldn't make a difference if I didn't anyway, Sam would be straight on the phone to you if I had more than one in a week."

"And so he should do. No man is an island James, and its taken you far too long to realise that you don't have to be." James nods, and Robbie doesn't know whether its merely agreement with what he's said, or acceptance.

Just at that moment, a newly dressed and very possibly newly awakened Sam walks into the kitchen , blinking.

"Morning Sam."

"Mmmm."

"He won't be cognisant until he's had some caffeine."

"Speak f'yerself." James merely grinned and ruffled the young man's hair. "Gerroff Dad."

"Grumpy little git," James retorted, but there was no malice in it. Sam flicked the kettle on and set about making himself a cup of tea.

Once Sam has drunk half of his cup of tea, he becomes much more animated. He is also determined to get his father back for his earlier hair ruffle. Its unfortunate for the ex sergeant that his son is tall enough to get him in a headlock. Robbie is about to tell the two of them to cut it out; James has braced himself and even without his injury, his leg doesn't look comfortable. But the fifty nine year old is laughing (Robbie would go so far as to say James was giggling) at his son's antics. Sam is chuckling as well, starting to try and wriggle away as his father gets the upper hand.

"How'd you like that mate? Eh? Little sod."

"Just because you don't like the fact I can even get you in a headlock"

"I'm hurt that you'd even consider trying to perform a headlock on a man that uses a walking stick."

"Yeah, well you insist that you don't need it, so that's irrelevant. Can't have it both ways." Sam pulls away, and retreats to stand next to Robbie. James limps towards him and Sam ducks behind Lewis. "Ah now Dad, you can't hurt a pensioner."

"OI!"Lewis says, affronted. "Less of your cheek young man." Sam ducks his head apologetically.

"Sorry...I'll make breakfast?"

"Damn right you will kidda." Lewis says, but the smile in his eyes shows that he's not really offended.

.

True to his word, Sam cooks up omelettes for them all with ham, cheese and some herbs that he's found in Robbie's cupboard. After serving them up, he tucks in quickly. Robbie looks on amused.

"Its not gonna disappear kidda. Slow down, you'll give yourself indigestion."

"Nah," Sam mumbled. "I've got an iron stomach. And I wanna get started on your shed."

"Sam lad, I'm not expecting you to start work straight away."

"I know. But I don't want it to take all day. Besides, it might rain later according to the forecast, be handy to get it done by then."

"Possibly yeah. Well, you promise to give me a shout if you want some tea or anything, seen as you insist on not getting paid." Sam rolled his eyes, he'd had this conversation with Robbie on the phone between his offer of help and their visit.

"I promise Uncle Robbie."

"Good lad."

.

An hour later, and Sam is in overalls, carrying the materials through the house to the back garden.

"Shouldn't take too long Unc. Although I'm not sure I bought enough roof tacks"

"Ah it'll be fine." Sam turns around, looking slightly awkward. Robbie watches him fondly for a few seconds, before putting the lad out of his misery.

"Come on kidda, out with it." Sam shuffles a little before answering.

"Is it ok if Holly comes over? She has an optional lecture that will be done in a couple of hours."

"Of course it is, daft lad. You don't have to ask, I told you. Holly is welcome here whenever Sam, and you make sure she knows that."

"Thank you Unc. For having us and for accepting Holly and everything."

"Don't be silly lad, you're fixing my roof, its you that's doing me a favour. Anyway, I'll let you get on, wouldn't do for you to be still working when your lass comes over would it?" Robbie smirks and Sam's cheeks flush red.

.

At half past one, Robbie comes out into the garden with a plate of sandwiches, James following slightly behind, carrying a tray with everything needed to make three cups of tea on it. As they get closer, Robbie shouts up to the young man.

"Sam kidda, lunch down here for you."

"Cheers," Sam shouts back, before lowering himself to the edge of the shed and dropping the two foot to the floor. He straightens up and meets James' disapproving stare.

"What? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do you mean. What's wrong with the ladder, you'll hurt yourself one of these days."

"S'quicker that way" Sam mutters, before looking pointedly at James' now empty right hand.

"Anyway, you're in no position to give me disapproving stares. You should be using that stick Dad."

"I can actually walk without it you know Sam. I mean, it helps and all, but I am able to physically ambulate without using it." Robbie watches the exchange quietly. It would be amusing if it weren't for the weary concern on Sam's face.

"Maybe you can Dad, but I can see that it hurts you."

"Sam..."

"Now who's got the right to give disapproving stares hmm?" Seeing that he's made his point, Sam gently squeezes James' arm, before launching himself at the ham and cheese sandwiches that Robbie has made.

As they are eating, Sam's mobile phone goes off. James can tell immediately from the smile on his sons face that its his girlfriend on the other end of the line.

"Hi Hol. Has your lecture finished?"

"Yeah, I'm still at Uncle Robbie's."

"...What?...Ham and cheese sandwich. And very nice it is too."

"I'm not eating all the food. What did you need from your room?"

"This isn't the point Holly. Uncle Robbie said that it was fine for you to come over, and also that you're always welcome."

"Why don't you come over and thank him yourself? Well come back with me after we've got the stuff."

"See you in a bit Hol. Love you." Sam hangs up his phone and then self consciously continues to eat his sandwich. He's clearly a little embarrassed and so neither James or Robbie make a comment, there's no need to make him feel more self conscious.

"Hows the shed going then kidda?" Robbie says, as James leans back on the said structure.

"Nearly done now Unc. Although I'm gonna have to go buy some more roof tacks."

"Run out?"

"Yeah I kinda miscalculated. But Hol needs to get her phone from her room in campus, so I'm gonna meet her and we'll walk to the shop and buy more."

"Sounds like you've got a plan then. Is Holly going to stay for dinner later?"

"I dunno, I didn't think to ask her." Sam turns to see why Hathaway is so quiet and he shakes his head as he claps eyes on his father. James has his head resting against the wall of the shed, and he sleeping, arms crossed and legs stretched out in front of him. They can both tell he's only dozing.

"Has he taken a painkiller recently?" Sam asks quietly.

"About half an hour ago lad. With a coffee, but he didn't finish it."

"That explains it. He really doesn't like those painkillers." Robbie and Sam clear everything up, and then Robbie gently shakes James.

"Jim, wake up mate, that's not comfy." James blinks, scowls and then shifts a little, stretching his leg carefully.

"How long was I out? Sorry"

"Ten minutes Dad, don't apologise, its fine." Sam offers his arm to James and pulls him upright, steadying him as he shakes off the fugue of disturbed sleep. Once Hathaway is standing on his own, Sam smiles.

"I'm gonna go get changed. Don't want to be walking around in overalls." Both the older men nod and Sam jogs back to the house.

.

Sam has left to meet Holly and he hasn't taken his car, so they know he will be about an hour. There's a documentary about the intelligence of crows on television, which neither of the two men are really watching.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"How confident are you that Sam will get into the fire service? I mean, he's not setting himself up for a fall is he?" James shakes his head, and smiles softly.

"Nah. He'll make it. He's been practising interview questions with me, and his paper application form was good. We did it together. It felt like sitting and helping him with his homework all over again." A knowing look passed over Robbie's face. Sam had found school a bit tricky. It was nothing specific, he just hadn't got the hang of reading and writing as quickly as most of his peers. But with James' help, he caught up in time for his GCSE's. He'd come around to Robbie's house and excitedly showed off his results, pointing proudly at the B he'd got in English Language and Literature.

"You got it done though."

"Yeah, it took about three hours, and a lot of tea, but we got it done, and I do really think he'll get an interview."

"Good. He's a good lad, he deserves it."

"That he does Robbie." James chuckles lightly and Robbie looks at him with confusion.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing really, I just. I remember thinking when he was four months old, that he was gonna be a politician. For all of about five minutes."

"What on earth gave you that impression?" James grins, and starts to recount the story.

"_I'm going now, you'll be ok James?"_

"_Of course, what you think I can't look after my own son?" he says, a hint of amusement on his face._

"_No, no of course not, but..." James interrupts her, pulling his wife into a hug as he grins._

"_I'm on leave...Chrissy, they can't call me in. I'm on leave. I'll be here the whole time." Chrissy nods and smiles, reaching up to give him a kiss._

"_Right, I'm off. The girls are waiting."As she goes to the door, he picks up the tiny baby from the cot and puts him over his shoulder. As Chrissy leaves, she can just about hear a lullaby being sung softly in the front room. She smiles as she imagines their son staring up into his father's eyes, looking solemn as he always does when James sings to him. Shaking her head a little, she leaves._

_Holding the four month-old in his arms, James stretches out on the sofa, holding his son above his head. The baby giggles and James' face splits into a genuine grin._

"_You like that little man? Yeah?" He lies on his side and curls his leg, creating an enclave where his stomach is and he sits Sam up in it. The boy holds on to his trouser leg and looks out at the room with acute interest, wobbling in the way that all young babies do. After a while, he looks at James' face and grins a toothless grin, reaching out to touch James nose. Before he can reach it however, he tips over onto his front. There are a few seconds of shocked silence and then the little boy begins to cry. James picks him up gently, walking around the living room shushing the baby cradled in his arms. Eventually, Sam quietens and James sets about giving him a bottle of milk. He watches as his son suckles on the teat of the bottle, and anyone watching would have been able to see the look of adoration on the new father's face. Bottle finished, Sam pushes it away, and lets out a squeal of contentment. A smile grows on James' face and he turns the TV on, carefully nestling the baby in his arms. _

"_Ah"_

"_That's right kid. You tell him" James says as his son frowns at the nameless politician on the TV screen._

"_AA-AAH. Aaaba"_

"_You could do better eh Sammy?" He watches as the little boy's eyes start to close and then snap open again, a sure sign that the kid is falling asleep._

James remembers that like it was yesterday. Chrissy had come home and woken him up, and they'd put Sam to bed. He'd spent the night sleeping in her arms, and it had been the first night that week that he'd not had a single bad dream.

Robbie watches as James recalls the memory. It shows how far the man has come, that he can tell the story without tearing up or having to stop. Lewis knows from bitter experience that grief never fully goes away. But he can see that James has come to terms with it to much more of an extent than he had when he'd first turned up on Lewis' doorstep, scared shit-less and clutching his son fifteen years ago.

They are both shaken out of their thoughts by the loud ringing of James' mobile. He looks at the screen.

"Holly...Sam must have forgotten his phone and needs to ask something. That boy would forget his head is it wasn't attached, I swear."

"Stop grumbling and answer the phone you old sod," Robbie says grinning. James chuckles in response as he presses the 'answer' button.

The smile is wiped off his face with alarming speed.

"Holly? Holly what are you-? Calm down love. Hol! Slow down and-"

"What!? No no, say that again."

"Fuck, where are you?"

"The JR. Sam? What have they said?"

"Fuck. Shitting hell. Er...er...Ok love, its ok. I'm- I'm coming ok. We're on our way. Try and stay calm, its going to be alright. We're coming. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me if they tell you anything." He hangs up and Robbie can see that James' face is ashen

"Jim kidda." Nothing happens and Robbie clicks his fingers near James' face. "Jim, lad. What's happened?"

"Er. H-Holly just called. They're at the Radcliff. Sam's been stabbed."

"Is he ok?"  
"She...she doesn't know.. they've taken him off s-somewhere." James gets up and curses as he searches through Sam's bag where he left it by the sofa. "Come on, please tell me you left the keys here son." He finds Sam's car keys and stands up.

"James..."

"No, I have to go to the hospital. Robbie, he needs me. I don't know how bad it is."

"I get it Jim, but-"

"I need to be there, what if something happens? He can't be alone Robbie, I can't leave him alone." Robbie gets up and takes Hathaway's shaking hands in his own.

"I know. Just take a moment lad. You're no use to him if you crash on the way there."

James sees the logic in this, and he takes deep breaths as Robbie keeps hold of him, anchoring him as best he can.

Within ten minutes, (Robbie wisely doesn't mention anything about insurance) James is driving them as fast as he safely can towards the John Radcliff Hospital.

All Robbie can do is hope that its not bad news when they get there, because he knows instinctively, that if he loses one Hathaway, he loses them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is basically eight pages of angst because there were no fluffies at all I could find. Warnings for hospital things and descriptions of hospital procedures. I'm sorry its so long, and I'm sorry for the amount of angst. Still, I hope its enjoyable._

* * *

They made it to the hospital in record time. Despite not having driven for years, Hathaway managed to get them there safely. Robbie had been dubious about letting James drive, considering his emotional state, but Robbie himself didn't have a licence since his eyesight had got worse. And he had to concede to himself that he probably wasn't level headed enough to drive either.

No sooner had James parked the car, than he clambered out, heading straight to the entrance to A&E. He didn't stop to lock the car, which indicated to Robbie exactly how worried James was. Fortunately for Robbie, James had left his stick behind in his panic and as such, he wasn't managing to stay much further ahead.

They entered the foyer together, and James limped straight up to the reception desk.

"Sam..Samuel Hathaway, he was brought in with his girl-"

"-James!" They turned to see Holly hurrying towards them, tears on her face. Hathaway took one look at her and wrapped her in his arms as she started choking out words into his chest.

"I dunno w-where they've t-taken him. They w-won't tell m-me any-anything cos I'm not his next of k-kin."

"They'll bloody well tell me!" James growled, before turning back to the reception desk.

"I want to see my son. Samuel Hathaway. He was admitted with a st-stab wound." The receptionist regarded him with pity as she replied.

"He'll be in the operating theatre now."

"How bad is it?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have that information."

"I _need _to see my son."

"I understand sir, but its not possible right this minute." She gestured to a nearby nurse. "Derek here will take you to the correct waiting room." She looked do at the computer and informed Derek where he should take them. James looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed to recognise that he'd not get to see Sam if he did. He hobbled after the nurse, and Robbie followed, an arm around the still tearful Holly.

.

After a short walk, the three of them were Sat in the waiting room reserved for people who's loved ones were in surgery. There was no one else in the room, which was just as well since James' pacing would be unsettling for anyone else who happened to be waiting there.

"Sit down lad. You're not doing yourself any good pacing like that, especially without that stick of yours."

"Can't sit still. Don't wanna think." James mumbled. He glanced towards the door. "What's taking them so sodding long."

"They're doing a thorough job kidda. You can't rush surgery can you?" James sighs and eases himself down next to Holly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing love?" he asked, and Holly shook her head.

"Its my fault James, I'm-I'm so sorry." She started to cry again and James put an arm around her.

"I'm sure it wasn't Hol." Robbie was impressed, James was managing to seem calm to seem calm to put Holly at ease. Lewis didn't miss the occasional, barely-there break in his voice, or the slight shake in his hands though, he could tell exactly how bad this was getting to him, and understandably so. His phone flashed and saw that he had a text from Laura.

_/ I was thinking it'd be nice to have dinner tonight, James as well if he's free. Nice to catch up a bit._

Robbie grimaced. Any other time, he'd have said yes straight away, as would James he was fairly sure. But obviously, now was not the best time. James cocked his head in question at Robbie's frown.

"Laura's asking for us all to meet up for dinner. Is it ok if I let her know what's happened?"James nodded and turn back to Holly.

"Why don't you try and tell me what happened Hol? Take your time." Holly nods, sniffing, and trying to calm herself enough to talk.

"Sam he...some bloke were making comments at me, they must have been about eighteen. Really sexist stuff, nasty it was. And Sam told them to stop, but they just laughed at him and kept on. I wanted him to leave it."

"But he didn't. Bloody fool. I'll have him when he's..." James trailed off and it was Holly's turn to reassure him, or at least to try.

"N-no he didn't. He went over to them and tried to tell them why what they were saying was wrong and insulting to women. There...was a fight." Holly suddenly looks concerned. "Sam didn't start it James. I wouldn't want you to think-"

"-I know he wouldn't have started it. Granted, he's got a temper on him, but he grew out of starting fights a long time ago."

"One of the blokes started it and suddenly they were all fighting. It was three against one...Sam didn't have a chance. James squeezed her shoulder gently as tears refilled her eyes.

"Go on Hol. Its ok. Just tell me what happened next. One step at a time."

"I couldn't really see. I was screaming at them to stop, but they weren't listening. I think they tripped Sam on the floor. But suddenly, the blokes stopped kicking him and they just...ran away." She's started shaking a little now and James tightens his grip on her shoulder. "I ran over to him and there was...there b-blood everywhere and he was moaning and asking for you and, and." She started to cry properly again and James pulled her close to him.

"Sssh, its ok. It wasn't your fault Holly."

"I should have tried to break it up before they stabbed-"

"-What? So we'd be coming to see you here as well? No. You not to blame for this Hol. Those thugs are."

"But-

"Listen to me Holly. You did everything you reasonably could. And you got Sam medical help, you stayed with him. The only way this could have been your fault is if you'd stabbed him yourself. You didn't ask those blokes to start on you, and you didn't ask them to stab Sam. Its not your fault. Alright?" Robbie felt a small swell of pride at how well James handled that conversation. Fifteen years back, he'd have been full of rage and fear and would have been in no state to console Holly. It has also become clear to the older man, that James loves Holly almost as if she were his daughter. His phone flashes again. Another text from Laura.

_/Bloody hell. Is James ok? I'm on my way._

He thinks that he should tell her that they'll be alright and that she doesn't need to come. But despite how well he consoled Holly, its clear that James is still very worried and it'll help to to have someone with them that they know with a medical background. Even if Laura is retired, she still knows her stuff.

_/ If you don't mind. He's holding up but we don't know how Sam is yet._

Laura replied to tell him that she was already is the car, just about to set off. Robbie looks back at the other two occupants of the room. Holly has leant forward, head in her hands and elbows on her knees. James has got one hand on Holly's back and Robbie suspects that helping her is distracting James. Not enough though; his hands are still shaking and his eyes keep darting to the doors that lead to the operating theatre.

"Laura's on her way."

"That's...good." Robbie claps him gently on the back.

.

Laura arrives less than fifteen minutes. The door opened and James' head shot up, even though it wasn't the door to the room where Sam was being operated on.

"Laura." He greeted her, suddenly unsure what to do with himself. He stood up and Laura hugged him fiercely

"James. Have you heard anything?"

"N-no...They haven't said a word. I don't even know if he's still-" James stops, voice breaking, unable to finish the sentence.

"Hey. Hey, listen you. He's a strong boy you've got there, he'll be fine. You've gotta concentrate on looking after yourself for now. There's nothing you can do for Sam that'll be any better than what the surgeons are doing." He nods slowly and she turns her attention to Robbie.

"Hello. Looks like dinner will have to wait eh?" Robbie smiles ruefully before realising that he hasn't introduced Laura to Holly. It turns out, after the preliminary introductions, that Laura has done a few open lectures at the University in Pathology and Holly (despite studying English Literature) attended them with her friend who was studying the subject.

.

"Mr Hathaway?" James stands up as the doctor comes through the door.

"That's me. How is my son?"

"Samuel is stable, Mr Hathaway. However, he suffered a complication during his surgery. He's being settled in Intensive Care." Hathaway pales, and Laura immediately lays a hand on his back.

"What complication? Is he ok?" The doctor does his best to look reassuring, but it goes straight over James' head.

"His spleen was ruptured and we had to remove it to control the bleeding, which was what he was in surgery for. Unfortunately, he also had a collection of blood in his pleural cavity, which we call a hemothorax."

"What does that mean, is it fatal?" Laura keeps her hand on James' back to anchor him as his breathing gets subtly more ragged. Robbie puts an arm around Holly.

"Its a build up of blood in his pleural space. Its self limiting in Samuels case. We've put a chest drain in, and we're supporting respiration."

"Supporting resp...he can't breathe?"

"One of his lungs is functioning fine, the ventilation is just to help him while the chest drains and his other lung re-inflates." James nods at that, although Robbie isn't sure that James has taken it properly on board. Looking closer, he's not really sure James is entirely there with them.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." The doctor looks at the four of them and ducks his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't all visit him right now. We only allow two visitors at a time in the ICU." Laura feels rather than sees James flinch at the mention of intensive care. She stands back. Its Robbie that speaks first.

"Go on Jim, go and see him. You too Holly." Holly shakes her head.

"I-I'd rather see him when he's awake...I er, can't shake..." Laura understands immediately and puts an arm around Holly's shoulders. The young woman doesn't want to see her boyfriend lying still again any time soon; her head is still full of images of Sam lying motionless and bloody on the pavement. "Its ok, We'll go and get a cuppa eh Holly love?" She looks up at Robbie and nods. "You two go on a head, let us know how he is."

"Thank you." James says quietly and the doctor leads them to Intensive Care.

The curtain is drawn slightly around Sam's bed. Robbie is only one step behind James, which is fortunate, as when James claps eyes on Sam, he stumbles.

"Christ" he whispers, as Robbie grabs his arm and steadies him.

Sam is lying perfectly still on the bed, clearly still under the effects of anaesthesia. There is a tube snaking down to Sam's arm, delivering blood to replace all the blood that he's lost. Its easy to see the two dressings adorning Sam's torso. For a moment, James can't understand; Holly said Sam was only stabbed once, why are there two wounds. But then he realises. One wounds is where the bastard thugs stuck a knife into his son's body, and the other is where the doctors pulled his spleen out. There's a tube snaking out from under the sheet that's pulled up to Sam's navel. James knows immediately that its draining the blood out of the boy's chest, he doesn't need to see the drainage bag hanging on the bed to know that. There are bruises on the kids arms and torso, consistent with being kicked, although thankfully, no evidence that Sam was kicked in the head.

But what grabs him, what catches his undivided attention, is the tube coming out of his son's mouth. The tube that's keeping his son breathing. And once he realises that, he loses the fight to stay calm.

Before he knows it, he's being guided into a chair and someone has hold of his shoulders.

"Jim? Come on kidda, he's gonna be fine."

"L-look at him. That's not fucking fine. That's my son and he's...someone stuck a knife in him... and now he's in intensive care. And I wasn't..."

"James."

"...I wasn't fucking there." His voice is little more than a whisper and Robbie can hear the guilt there.

"James, you couldn't have known that would happen."

"Its happening again." Robbie frowns, what is that supposed to mean?

"What are you on about Jim? What's happening again?" And then he realises. Its April. Nearly May. And if Robbie's calculations are correct then today is...shit, today is:

"This isn't like Chrissy James. Sam is going to be ok."

"If he...I can't. Not on her anniversary. Robbie, I just can't."

"You won't have to. Sam isn't going to die. He's a strong lad. He'll make it James." He can see that James is listening, but the man isn't letting himself believe. "And whatever happens Jim..He needs you. Not in bits, or hiding away. He needs you to be there for him. He's going to need you here when he wakes up, to let him know that everything is alright." Hathaway takes a deep shuddering breath, and then ducks his head in acknowledgement of what Robbie has said.

"I know." Robbie watches him for a few seconds, before accepting that James is going to be ok for the time being.

"You be ok if I go and check on Laura and Holly Jim?"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be alright." Robbie claps him on the back gently.

"Won't be long kidda."

Robbie leaves and James turns his full attention on Sam, lying in the bed. He reaches his hand out hesitantly and touches Sam's arm, almost willing him to move. He knows its futile, Sam will have been sedated at least a bit in order for him to tolerate the ventilator. But he can still wish.

He gently curls his finger around Sam's hand, wincing at how lax the younger man's fingers are.

"Don't know if you can hear me Sammy. I haven't called you that for ages have I? You just heal up and come home son. Love you."

.

Robbie had come back into the ICU to see James leaning on the bed. As he gets closer he realises that James is asleep, slumped onto the bed, his hand still grasping Sam's gently. Robbie considers waking him up, but he assumes that this is the only sleep James is going to get for a little while; The man won't rest until Sam is up and about.

Laura has taken Holly back to Lewis'. A hospital canteen is no place for her to stay, surrounded by reminders that her boyfriend is in intensive care. He knows that he can trust Laura to look after her, and they've promised to keep them updated on Sam's condition.

Now he's on his own, figuratively speaking, he has chance to collects his thoughts. Its all starting to hit him. He may not be Sam's real uncle, but it might as well be his real nephew lying in the bed next to him. And he cares about James deeply as well, it pains him to see his ex-sergeant so worried. It ages Hathaway.

A nurse comes in, and smiles sadly at their little scene. She takes Sam's pulse and blood pressure and checks the drain bag for his chest drain. Satisfied, she fiddles with the the IV line.

"We're going to ease off with the sedation." She looks over at James.

"He should be getting some rest, poor love, proper rest, not hunched over the bed like that."

"I know lass. But that's his son there, there's no use telling him, not till Sam's out of the woods at least."

.

It only takes twenty minutes for the sedation to wear off enough to notice. Robbie is just starting to doze of when he turns his head towards the bed, considering if he should get James to shift position before he also falls asleep. He looks over at Sam and it takes him a few seconds to realise that the lads eyes are open. Barely open, but open all the same. Sam's hands are twitching a little and Robbie realises that he can't speak because of the tube, and he's agitated. Bound to be waking up to a tube down your throat and probably a fair amount of pain. He taps James, shaking him when he doesn't get a response.

"Jim!"

"Wha? Wass go'n on?"

"Your lads opened his eyes." Suddenly, James is bolt upright and leaning over his son.

"Sammy?" It sounds to Robbie like James can't quite believe it, like he's scared this is all some cruel trick, and any minute not the monitor is going to scream at them that something is wrong. "Sammy? Can you hear me son?" Sam opens his eyes wider and Robbie presses the button to alert the staff that Sam is awake, however out of it he may still be. James carries on, trying to reassure the man.

"Its ok Sammy boy. Try not to panic mate." He runs his hand gently over his son's forehead, trying to comfort him. He grasps Sam's hand in his free one, letting the youngest of the three of them know that he's there in another way. A nurse comes in and gently ushers James away a little, letting him stay close enough that he can still hold Sam's hand.

"Hello Samuel, its good to see you awake. I need to do a few checks and I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. Now I know you can't talk with that tube in there, so I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand Samuel?"

One blink.

"That's good. Now-" She looks down at him. "No Samuel, try and keep your eyes open for me. That's it, well done. Do you know where you are?"

One blink.

"Can you move your right leg for me?" Sam frowns but complies, wincing as it stretches the skin on his torso.

"Ok, that's enough, we've proved you can move." Sam starts to frown more and the nurse can see fear building in his eyes. Its understandable, he's still fairly out of it, despite being able to follow her instructions. He attempts to pull on the tube, wriggling slightly. "Samuel. Sam that's not a good idea. I know everything's a bit scary right now, but that tube will be out soon enough. Your Dad is right here." She steps out of the way a little and directs his attention to where James is sitting, hand resting on Sam's thigh. Robbie has been staying right out of the way until this point, but he moves just behind James so that Sam can see them both.

"Its alright bonny lad, this nice nurse is looking after you. You just try and stay awake and listen to her eh?"The nurse has moved to the ventilator controls.

One blink.

"Do you want more painkillers?"

Two blinks.

"Right then. I'm going to turn the ventilation down now Sam. I want you to try and breathe normally. If everything goes well, we'll be taking that tube out soon. Is that alright?"

One blink.

She fiddles with the controls again and then turns to James. "If he keeps breathing well for half an hour, we'll remove the tube. He's still a bit out of it, so don't be surprised if he goes back to sleep or doesn't respond properly. The best thing you can do for him is just be here."

"Thank you nurse."

By the time the waiting period is over, Sam has become much more alert. And much more scared. James has hold of his hand again, and Robbie is sat near his head, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze whenever he starts to shift about. Its not good for him and it hurts, so Robbie is determined to stop it.

The nurse comes back in; she's been checking on him every five minutes for the last fifty, and smiles.

"Well I think you're about ready for that tube to come out Samuel, you're lungs are clearly able to hold their own." she turns to Robbie and James. "If I could ask you to leave? This procedure is-"

"-Of course," James replies "We'll get out of your way." As he tries to get up, Sam grips his hand tightly and shakes his head. "Sammy mate..." But Sam holds on tighter, determined that James stays with him. Hathaway looks helplessly up at the nurse.

"He won't let go."

"You can stay here. Anything that will make this easier for him."

She uses a small tube to suction Sam's mouth and then carefully peels back the tape that's been holding the tube in place. Sam grimaces as the action makes the tube move a little inside his throat. He's with it enough now to feel everything that's going on, and the nurse makes sure to explain to him what will be happening.

"I'm going to suction one last time Samuel, ok?"

One blink. She does so, and Sam starts to retch as the smaller tube is pushed into his already nearly full mouth. He grips James' hand tighter still, and tries to turn his head away.

"Hold on son. It'll be over soon. You've just got to be brave for a little bit longer mate."James is worried that sounds a little bit patronising, but it seems to work anyway. Sam doesn't relax his grip, but he stops trying to move his head. The nurse bends over so she's sure he can see her.

"Right. I'm going to start pulling the tube out now Sam. I want you to cough as it comes up. It will feel very uncomfortable but its only for a short while, and then its out. Can you do that for me?"

One blink. Robbie moves over to Sam's other side and sits down, a hand resting on the twenty year olds arm.

"We're not going anywhere bonny lad."

The nurse starts to pull the tube gently and immediately, Sam is heaving against it. They remind him to cough and he does so, but his eyes are screwed shut and he's gripping James' hand so hard that both their hands are shuddering.

"S'alright Sammy." James is saying, but he doesn't sound convinced. Robbie can see how hard he's finding this to watch.

"You're doing fine Sam," the nurse soothes. "Only a little bit to go now." She resumes removing the tube and Sam coughs and heaves again. He tries to arch his back and the pain from his wounds panics him.

Then suddenly, the tube is free and the nurse is suctioning his mouth again. James is up by his head as soon as he can be. Sam's eyes are still tightly shut and there are tears leaking out of them. No one is really sure if he's crying or if its just a reflex to heaving but no one is going to ask.

"There you go, its all done Sammy." The nurse takes his pulse and does her other observations, before hooking a cannula over Sam's ears and attaching it to his nostrils. James looks up sharply and she reassures him.

"Its standard procedure when a patient comes off ventilation, its not an indication of his breathing. He'll probably have a sore throat, and his voice will be hoarse, but he'll be ok. I wouldn't be surprised if he's stepped down to a general ward tomorrow." Hathaway nods and looks back to his son as she leaves. Robbie smiles a thank you as she goes. He stays where he is, on Sam's right side, but he remains quiet, letting the father and son have their time.

"Da'"

"I'm here mate. Dad's here."

"'Tens've care?"

"Yeah. That's where you are Sammy."

"'Ow long?"

"About twelve hours." Sam nods, suddenly, his eyes widen a little and he tries to look about.

"Hol. ...Ok?"

"Holly is safe Sam, she's with Laura at Uncle Robbie's house. She's fine." Sam relaxes slightly at this.

"S'e saved me."

"I know mate. I know. You're a bloody lucky boy." James' voice breaks a little and Robbie hears what he's not saying; _And I'm a bloody lucky father._

"'Cared"

"There's nothing to be scared of kiddo, you're safe now." The lad shakes his head, that's not what he means.

"N'cared now. 'Cared 'fore."

"I'm not surprised Sam, but its ok."

"'Cared, gon' be 'ike Mum. Leave you 'lone." At that James can't keep it back any more. Running a thumb across Sam's hairline, he chokes out a sob.

"Da'...don' please. M'okay." Sam turns his gaze to Robbie. "Unc?" He says desperately, unsure what to do, short of rest his hand on his fathers arm.

"Jim, its ok. Sam's going to be fine. Come on kidda, you need to be the strong one now." There's a visible effort on James' part, but he can't quiet stop the emotion now he's let it out. He ducks his head, staring at the floor as he cries quietly, relief and sadness warring in his mind. Relief that his son is awake, and looks like he'll make a good recovery. Sadness because he can't quite let himself believe it. Robbie rubs his back but it doesn't seem to help.

What does knock James out of it, is the cry of pain Sam gives when he tries to sit up.

"Christ Sammy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Tryin' hug...you." Sam says, as matter of factly as he can with a hoarse voice and pain spiking up his side.

"Stupid boy," James mutters. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No. Am tire' tho'." James sighs takes hold of Sam's hand again, sniffing.

"Surgery does that to a bloke. Get some rest Sam."

"You ge' some res'."

"I will mate. I will."

"G'home Da'" Sam says

It doesn't take long for Sam to fall asleep, he is after all, recovering from a stab wound and fairly major surgery. After a short conversation, Robbie convinces James that he needs to get out of the hospital for a while. James tries to argue but Robbie counters with the fact that Sam is likely to sleep through the night and James will be no good to him tomorrow if he collapses from hunger and being, as he put it, 'absolutely bleedin' knackered'.

They go to a cafe around the corner, and Robbie glowers at Hathaway until he drinks a cup of tea and at least half a bacon sandwich.

Once he's done so, James pulls his phone out squinting tiredly at the screen. Robbie feels even more justified now, that he made James come away from the ICU and get something into him, even if its just a few bites of a bacon sarnie. Its clear to him that despite sleeping earlier, James is exhausted.

"You're not going to like this suggestion kidda..."

"Then don't suggest it" James says wearily, before blinking and looking up apologetically. "Sorry, uncalled for."

"You're alright lad. Seriously though, you need to get some rest. Come on, home."

"Sam needs me, I can't."

"Sam is asleep Jim. He's also going to be ok."

"Still in ICU. That's not ok in my book."

"That's a precaution, nothing more. He'll probably be on a normal ward tomorrow." Robbie sighs at the combative frown on James' face. "What Sam needs _is_ you James. But like I said before, he needs you rested, in a fit state to help him. He's going to be more with it tomorrow, and you've seen enough victims to know it'll start to sink in, exactly what happened. That's when he's going to need you, when the realisation that he was stabbed, hits him proper."

"It feels wrong to leave him."

"Aye I know mate, I know. Look, you can drive us back. We can fill Holly and Laura in, Holly for one needs to know he's ok. You get some kip, and we'll come and see him as early as we can tomorrow. Please James, look after yourself a bit eh?" James puffs out his cheeks, but he nods his head.

"'Kay." He agrees.

"Good lad.

.

Robbie rings the doorbell (he'd given Laura his keys so she could let herself and Holly in). Laura answers the door and they walk in, James' limping heavily. Laura frowns after him, clearly worried. As he shuffles into the room, Holly looks up, hope and fear flashing across her face.

"Its alright Hol. He's ok." Holly sort of...deflates and suddenly, James feels very guilty for not telling her before, even though there wasn't really a good time. All of a sudden, James feels tired. The adrenaline is wearing off and being mostly awake and in a state of extreme worry for the last twelve hours, has taken its toll. Before he knows it, Holly is helping him to Robbie's armchair.

"Thank you," he says quietly before continuing, addressing Holly and Laura. "Sam's still in intensive care, but he's not on a ventilator any more, he's breathing on his own. He's been awake, although he's still tired and he'd gone back to sleep before we left. The nurse seems to think that he'll be transferred to a general ward tomorrow so they're obviously happy with how he's doing."

"That's...that's great." Holly says, sitting on the sofa, and looking more secure than she has since they turned up at the hospital.

"He was bugging me to go home and get some rest, so he's definitely going to be ok, cheeky sod." Laura smiles and goes into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. Robbie and Holly follow her, sensing that James needs a little bit of time on his own, but not before Holly hands him his painkillers and a glass of water.

"Thank you." He says, and how little he protests, is a testament to how much pain he's in. Holly squeezes his shoulder before heading back into the kitchen.

When they return, James is sleeping in the armchair, head tipped back, and loosely hugging a cushion. After a quick conversation about where everyone is going to sleep (they elect to leave James where he is, Robbie will have his own room, Laura the spare and Holly the sofa bed), Laura drapes one of Robbie's spare blankets over James and Holly leans his walking stick against the armchair so he'll be able to find it easily in the morning.

Laura goes upstairs first, and Holly gets ready while Robbie is in the kitchen. Once she's ready Robbie quietly re enters.

"G'night Holly, sleep well love."

"Thank you Robbie. You too." She settles into the duvet on the sofa bed. When Robbie sees that she is settled, he looks at James.

"Night bonny lad, get some rest eh?" He turns the light off, and heads up to his room, for some much needed sleep.

The stress of the day means that he's nearly asleep straight away. Just before he succumbs to unconsciousness, he mumbles into the empty room.

"Night Sam lad."


End file.
